Ayuda inesperada
by Absolution x.x
Summary: Atrapada en un Hogsmeade lleno de mortífagos y su única vía de ecape bloqueada, Lily es ayudada por quien menos se imagina. Un preámbulo para la confianza y quizá un reconocimiento a la ayuda prestada. Época de los Merodeadores.


Respues al reto "silencio" de _Si callo, reviento_.

Reto: Dos personajes que no suelen entenderse muy bien se ven obligados a pasar una velada juntos. El problema es que por el motivo que sea, ambos están temporalmente mudos. La gracia es ver sus comportamientos, cómo reaccionan ante la situación, etc., así que no hagáis que simplemente se comuniquen por escrito y ya. No es que no se puedan comunicar así, pero describir bien qué hacen, cómo reaccionan, etc.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

El polvo y el humo hacían que le escocieran los ojos y se le dificultara la respiración. A su alrededor todo era una humareda gris y espesa, gritos lejanos, paredes chamuscadas y calor sofocante debido al fuego y algunos escombros calcinados. 

Hogsmeade estaba siendo atacada por mortífagos. El ataque había sido peligrosamente repentino y las personas que se encontraban en las calles del pueblo habían estado vulnerables y desprotegidos. Ella siempre había sido buena con los hechizos, encantamientos, pociones y sabía como defenderse en un eventual ataque. Pero la realidad era más peligrosa y abrumadora de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

En ese momento caminaba entre callejones solitarios y apretujados llenos de humo, con la boca tapada apenas con un pañuelo humedecido como único método de protección y semi acuclillada contra las paredes en un intento de no ser vista. La huída estaba resultando casi tan difícil como un enfrentamiento, pues sus ojos lagrimeantes por el ardor y la difícil obtención de oxígeno hacían que estar alerta fuera extremadamente dificultoso.

Se paró unos minutos contra una de las paredes que formaban un estrecho pasaje entre dos casas para asomarse un poco, lo justo para reconocer el lugar y saber cuan cerca estaba su objetivo: la Casa de lo Gritos. Efectivamente allí estaba, a unos metros de ella. Reconoció primero las ventanas cegadas por tablas de madera, la pintura ruinosa y la puerta sellada. Luego divisó a un grupo de personas vestidas de negro que se agrupaban alrededor de la casa, su única escapatoria.

Se le vino el alma a los pies. Sabía que si la atrapaban iba a ser carne de cañón, ella era una sangre sucia en clara inferioridad numérica. Pero era su única opción, pues el camino al centro del pueblo y a Hogwarts estaba lleno de batallantes; una opción nada segura para alguien que apenas si había salido de la escuela.

De pronto, sintió como una mano le atrapaba la boca con tanta fuerza, que le lastimó el labio contra los dientes, mientras otro brazo con igual brusquedad la retenía por la cintura. La habían atrapado. Con esfuerzo pudo vislumbrar un brazo cubierto de tela negra y cualquier esperanza que hubiera mantenido se vino abajo. Un mortífago.

Gimió desesperada intentando liberarse del abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero lejos de liberarle el captor encontró su varita entre su túnica y la sostuvo con la mano libre.

Lily vio desesperanzada su varita en manos extrañas y dejó de moverse resignada. El mortífago viendo la oportunidad, realizó una maniobra para apresarla contra la pared en frente suyo. Sentía la inmovilidad en cada uno de sus miembros y las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Él se separó de ella y se retiró la máscara blanca del rostro. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o mas aterrada aún. Los fríos ojos de Severus Snape la miraban con una intensidad terrible mientras le indicaba con el dedo sobre los labios que debía mantener silencio.

Puso la varita de Lily de regreso en su túnica y retiró el hechizo que la mantenía empotrada contra la pared. Ella apenas podía reprimir los sollozos mientras lo miraba con cautela, si saber que esperar. Snape repitió el gesto de silencio señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la casa de los gritos y le entregó una túnica negra y su propia máscara.

Mientras ella se vestía con las manos temblorosas, aún sin comprender qué sucedería, oyeron pasos que se acercaban. Snape cubrió bruscamente su pelo rojo con la capucha de la túnica, le puso la máscara sobre el rostro y salieron de su escondite a paso rápido en dirección a la casa rodeada de mortífagos.

No sabía si seguirlo o huir. No sabía si la iba a entregar o si la dejaría escapar. El notó su inseguridad y se volvió con discreción hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos. Con un gesto severo la tomó del brazo obligándola a caminar con él.

Quizá no la entregaría, después de todo le había devuelto su varita y la había disfrazado ¿o pensaba que sería mas divertido si ella estaba en condiciónes de defenderse¿ y si su disfraz era sólo una especie de traje exótico? Pero ahora en medio de todos aquellos mortífagos, no podía detenerse a cavilar.

Snape apretó el brazo indicándole que caminara cerca de él, la soltó y siguieron andando hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Por fin habían llegado. Lily sentía el corazón desbocado y el peso de las lágrimas contenidas. El ardor de los ojos y la dificultad para respirar parecían cosa del pasado. Snape se pasó la mano por el rostro con cierto nerviosismo. Ambos miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuanta de que no estaban seguros. A unos pasos de ellos había un par de silenciosos mortífagos que caminaban inquietos. Nadie hablaba en aquel lugar, todos parecían más concentrados en la menor señal para escapar o ayudar a los que mantenían la lucha en la parte principal del pueblo. Ahora era cuando entendía el mutismo de Snape.

Uno de los mortífagos se había ido con grandes zancadas y ahora sólo había una persona cerca de ellos. Lily entonces, tomó una rápida decisión y con un certero hechizo derribó al hombre para luego correr a su lado y desilusionarlo, no fuera que la vista del cuerpo tendido los delatara. Snape no perdió un segundo y comenzó a retirar las tablas que tapaban la puerta trasera de la casa.

Pronto el camino estuvo despejado. Lily abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró en la casa. Antes de irse se quitó la máscara y se la devolvió a Snape. Ella le sonrió y él, mirándola de la misma manera intensa que antes, hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Con una última mirada de agradecimiento, cerró al puerta detrás suyo y se hecho a correr.

Al llegar a Hogwarts se sientió aliviada. El castillo estaba lleno de Aurores y heridos pues al parecer la batalla ya había terminado. Al ver a Sirius Black entre la multitud se echó a correr sollozando y se abrazó a él.

Quizá después de todo, Snape no era lo que parecía. Tal vez reconocía lo que en Hogwarts ella hizo por él, quizá por eso y sólo por esa vez, él había salvado su vida arriesgando la suya propia.

Cuando Lily le contó la historia a Dumbledore, con la boca seca, las lágrimas resbalando sobre el rostro y el corazón acelerado, apenas podía hablar. James y Sirius se miraban en silencio sin saber que creer, pero el Director parecía esperanzado. Cuando se retiraban del despacho, Lily captó una pequeña mirada extraña en el director, como un reconocimiento.

°°°°°°°°°°°   
Gracias a Dama Demoniaca por betearlo.


End file.
